1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a panel attachment system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a panel attachment system which produces a finished surface on a roof, wall, or other surface having an overall smooth, planar configuration in which adjacent planar panels are attached to secondary support members which form a recessed joint incorporating a concealed drainage channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art panel attachment systems for vertical, sloped or horizontal surfaces employ standing seams secured against moisture penetration by battens or soldered interlocking seams. Both methods produce an upstanding seam which extends outwardly from the surfaces of the panels and thus, the overall finished appearance of surfaces incorporating such seams is not smooth and flat.
The upstanding seams are secured by crimping, interlocking, or soldering to prevent penetration of moisture to the back sides of the panels and the underlying roof or wall surface. These attachment points are rigidly fixed, and consequently thermal expansion and contraction stresses accumulate around these points, causing wear. Moreover, the strength of such panel systems is often dependent upon the secondary clips or fasteners.
Previous interlocking “flat” seams depend on a gasket or sealant as a barrier to moisture infiltration. Such seams are subject to deterioration caused by exposure to temperature extremes and ultraviolet radiation, in addition to wear caused by thermally induced movement of panels.
Additionally, installation of panels using previous attachment systems requires fastening the panels into fixed positions with exposed fasteners or clips, interlocking the seams by aligning and engaging battens over the clips, or by crimping or secondary machine seaming. Skilled labor and specialized crimping and seaming machinery are required for such installation. Furthermore, single panels damaged during installation or thereafter cannot easily be removed without affecting adjacent panels.
Other panel attachment systems known in the art require precise alignment of roofing panels with small mounting elements thereby requiring the expense of time and effort in aligning the panels. Additionally, contraction and expansion of roofing panels further complicates the process of aligning roofing panels with small mounting elements, as the location of the mounting elements varies as metal contracts and expands.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved panel attachment system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a system that is quick and easy to install without requiring precise alignment of roofing panels or exposing a drainage system or mounting elements.